I'm Different
by xxWhiteFangxx
Summary: Toka-Chii’s THAT UNIQUE FLAIR Challenge! I am doing this challenge and so far I'm having a blast! Different pairing make for much excitement! NOTICE: I fixed the lack of quotation marks! I hope.


**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Bakugan or anything relating to it!**

**#1**

**Her Lose Is His Gain**

_**MiraxGus**_

Mira sobbed in a small clearing in a dark wood outside of Alpha City. Her world was falling down around her. He was gone, Ace had died in an attack from the Vexos. His jacket had been stained with crimson blood, his skin cold to the touch, his gray eyes lifeless. Her lover was gone, they stole him from her at the age of seventeen. "Why!? Why couldnt Ive died with him!?" choked Mira, tears flowing down her pale face, her knees tucked into her chest.

Gus didnt know why but as he looked around the corner and saw Mira in tears his heart broke. The poor girl in all her beauty was in deep distress. "Mira?" Gus moved carefully toward the Vestal girl. "Mira?"

The girls head snapped up, "What the hell do you want!?" Her voices cold tone felt like a knife to the gut to Gus.

"I heard you crying while I was on my way through her and I thought it was only right to see if you were ok."

Mira wiped her tears away. "Your concern isnt needed. Why would you give a damn about me anyway."

He was taken back by her harshness and the venom when she spoke. He took a deep breath to calm himself, he then lowered himself down beside her. "Mira I do care about you, please tell me whats wrong. He pleaded to her."

Mira took a moment to collect her thoughts and regain her composure. "He's dead. Ace is gone. They took him away from me." Her voice cracked and the tears came rushing back. Her breath was caught in her throat as she felt two strong arms pulled her into a warm embrace. And to her own surprise she welcomed Guss touch.

"Im sorry for your lose." Ace died for a noble cause, and he was very lucky to have you. Gus smiled softly as he felt Mira's head rest on his chest and her shaky hands clutch his coat.

"Thank you Gus." Her words were quiet. She felt something strange coming over her. It came in warm waves. Love, that's what it was. The feeling she once reserved for Ace now belong to Gus.

His heart pounded as he felt a strange loyalty and affection towards the girl in his arms. Love. He was in love with the enemy and he didnt care." Mira I I love you." He closed his eyes in fear of rejection. Instead of a slap or scream he felt warm lips on his. As soon as he returned to his senses he began to kiss her back, wrapping one arm around her waist, the other reaching up to cup her cheek, coaxing her into the kiss.

They soon had to break apart for a breath of air. Mira sighed contently, "I love you too Gus. I never thought I could love again, that Ace was the only one, but here I am completely in love with you."

The wind whispered through the trees around them as Gus helped Mira to her feet. "Feeling any better?"  
"Much." replied Mira, but she had to get something off her chest. "Hydron and Mylene used their mechanical Bakugan to blast Ace I had to watch him suffer Gus. It killed me when he said goodbye as he slipped away. But he told me he wanted me to be happy and I am happy Gus, happy to be with you."  
"Its a shame about Ace, cut down so young and strong. I respect them for that. I love you Mira, I want to stay with you. Now that I know what life with you is like, I cant go without."

"And you wont have to Gus."

Gus's happiness was suddenly dampened with worry. "Your brother, my master, will never approve of us."

"I don't care Gus. I want to be with you. Do you love me enough to disobey your master?" Mira whispered her sweet breath tickled his neck.

Gus kissed her quickly and looked into her pleading eyes. "Anything for you Mira. I'll free myself from Spectra so we can be together forever."

Mira felt a rush of relief which quickly transformed itself into concern for Gus. Spectra was ruthless would not take kindly to Guss demands. "Thank you, but please promise me to be careful."

"Don't fear for me Mira. Ill be alright. You stay here, Ill be back as soon as I can." Gus gave her a lovely kiss before heading off to face Spectra.

"What did you say?" spat an angry voice.

"I said I am leaving. I am a slave to you no more Spectra!" repeated Gus.

Cold eyes glared daggers down at Gus. "Very well then, get out of my sight, and _never _come back!"

Gus left in a rush with a breath of relief. That went better than it could've.

Mira had placed purple flowers on Aces freshly, hand-dug grave, she whispered last goodbyes before slipping back to the clearing to wait for Gus.

He saw her soft blue eyes fill with joy when she saw him return to her unharmed. "Its done, Im free."

She ran to him. "Gus! Your alive." She embraced him. "What was my brother like?" Her voice became uneasy.

Gus sighed. "What concerns me is he was pretty ok with it."

"He's up to something, I know it." He has to be. Mira whimpered.

"I wish I knew Mira. But one thing I do know is no matter what happens well always be together and I will always love you." Gus's voice held a gentle but passionate tone.

"I too will always love you." Mira leaned in and the two shared a kiss to seal the promise of a life together.


End file.
